1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to optical fiber distribution frames. More particularly, the invention relates to incorporating intelligence into optical fiber distribution frames.
2. Description of Related Art
Within optical fiber communication systems, fiber distribution frames (FDFs) or lightguide cross-connect (LGX) frames are used to optically couple various optical fiber networks. For example, a fiber distribution frame is used to cross-connect optical fibers from an outside environment entering a customer's premises to internal optical fibers for equipment on the customer's premises. The fiber distribution frame incorporates an administration system that makes use of electrical, optical and software-based intelligence to operate, organize and monitor the optical cross-connections.
A fiber distribution frame typically includes one or more bays, with each bay including a plurality of fiber distribution shelves. The distribution frame includes one or more covers for protecting the fiber distribution shelves. Each fiber distribution shelf typically includes a plurality of optical coupling or interconnection modules or panels that serve as termination points for individual optical fibers. Optical cross-connect jumper cables (i.e., jumpers) optically cross-connect incoming optical fibers to desired outgoing optical fibers between various panel locations.
Each shelf includes a shelf controller that has the necessary software incorporated therein for tracking and monitoring the activity of the interconnection panels on the respective shelf. The shelf controller typically is located on the side of the shelf or directly behind the shelf on the distribution frame, but can be located anywhere on the distribution frame. The shelf controllers are operably connected to a system controller, which tracks and monitors the interconnection activity of the interconnection panels between the various shelves. The system controller typically is located on the top of the distribution frame or on the back of the distribution frame behind the shelves.
In a conventional arrangement, the distribution frame also includes individual overlays or faceplates for each interconnection panel. The overlay includes a signal button and an indicator for identifying the connection status of the panel's termination points. The overlays are located directly on the face of the panel, either on top of or immediately adjacent to the panel termination points. Each overlay typically is individually connected to the shelf controller.
In conventional arrangements, installing or otherwise attaching overlays typically requires the partial removal of individual panels from their respective shelf position. Moreover, operating the various signal buttons on the overlays requires direct access to the interconnection panels, which often requires removal of the distribution frame protective cover(s). However, removing individual panels and/or the protective cover(s) can cause unnecessary shifting of fiber terminations to the point of disconnecting fiber connections. Also, removing individual panels and/or the protective cover(s) is cumbersome and inefficient. Moreover, because there exists many different shelf manufacturers, not all shelf features and arrangements are the same. However, it is not economical to produce universal overlays for all types of panels. Thus, overlays must be installed or otherwise attached to panels in different ways for different shelf layouts.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have available a universal apparatus for incorporating the panel overlay intelligence and other operation and maintenance functionality into the fiber distribution frame.